


Deep Sea Scooting

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Diving, Gen, Post-Season/Series 12, Scuba Diving, Season/Series 12, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Dean wonders if travelling to an underwater cave is the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during or after Season 12.
> 
> Also, not sure if this qualifies as "deep sea".
> 
> : 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 22:** Scuba Diving

Of course this was a stupid plan.  He was swimming to a secret cave system that was located in an area that was completely submerged in water.  But what could possibly go wrong with this harebrained scheme, right?

At least they weren’t required to actually swim under their own power – though where Sam had managed to acquire the sea scooters was beyond him.  He felt a little silly, but there was no one here to see him (besides his diving partner and the fish, and that one shark they’d passed – Sam had assured him that the sharks weren’t actually likely to attack them.  That hadn’t been too comforting).  Dean held on tight as they scooted approximately twenty meters down at a pace of three miles per hour.  Hopefully the information that big moose brain had used to calculate the location of the forgotten cave had been accurate.  If not, they had about an hour and a half before their oxygen ran out, two if they were careful, but his partner wasn’t nearly as experienced at this as he was so he wasn’t going to chance it.

Sam had been surprised to discover that Dean was not only a licensed diver but was an extremely experienced one.  His brother’s surprise had not surprised Dean.  When they stayed in coastal communities for an extended length of time, he used the excuse of going to the local bar in search of a bed mate to get in some night diving.  It was calming and he enjoyed the feeling of being weightless.

They had just reached the location at the half hour mark, according to his diving watch.  He made a mental note to check his partner’s tank gauge as they surfaced into an air pocket in the first cave that lead to the hidden chambers that held the artifact they needed for their latest world threatening crisis.  They pulled themselves onto a ledge and placed the scooters and their excess gear to the side.

“I told you I would be fine, Old Man,” the snarky nineteen-year-old Krissy Chambers rolled her eyes as Dean checked the gauges on both oxygen tanks.  Satisfied with the results, he put them both aside and took out the instructions Sam had written out.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.” They shined their flashlights around and made their way deeper into the caves.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you expect Krissy to pop up?


End file.
